Gaming
Gaming is one of the series on the REACT channel. It premiered on the on July 27th 2014. The gaming videos include modern games, retro games and Oculus Rift games. They feature the reactors from Kids React, Teens React, Elders React, and Adults React playing the games in single player and sometimes multiplayer. Episodes: #GOAT SIMULATOR #1 (Teens React: Gaming) #HAPPY WHEELS #1 (Teens React: Gaming) #OCTODAD (Teens React: Gaming) #SLENDER (Teens React: Gaming) #BROFORCE (Teens React: Gaming) #OUTLAST: PART 1 (Teens React: Gaming) #MIKE TYSON'S PUNCH-OUT!! (Teens React: Retro Gaming) #TRIALS FUSION (Teens React: Gaming) #FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S (Teens React: Gaming) #HAPPY WHEELS (Elders React: Gaming) #OUTLAST: PART 2 (Teens React: Gaming) #SONIC.EXE (Teens React: Gaming) #SWING COPTERS (Kids React: Gaming) #GOAT SIMULATOR #2 (Teens React: Gaming) #HAPPY WHEELS #2 (Teens React: Gaming) #OUTLAST: PART 3 (Teens React: Gaming) #SUPER SMASH BROS. (N64) (Teens React: Retro Gaming) #UNFAIR MARIO (Elders React: Gaming) #SONIC UNFAIR (Teens React: Gaming) #P.T. 1 - Silent Hills (Teens React: Gaming) #FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2 (Teens React: Gaming) #CALL OF DUTY: Advanced Warfare (Elders React: Gaming) #OUTLAST: PART 4 (Teens React: Gaming) #SUPER SMASH BROS. Wii U (Teens React: Gaming) #CAN YOUR PET? (Kids React: Gaming) #Mega Man (NES) (Teens React: Retro Gaming) #P.T. 2 - SILENT HILLS (Teens React: Gaming) #QWOP (Elders React: Gaming) #OUTLAST: PART 5 (Teens React: Gaming) #MARIO KART 64 (N64) (Teens React: Retro Gaming) #KIDS PLAY MAKEUP APPS?! (Kids React: Gaming) #I AM BREAD (Teens React: Gaming) #OCULUS RIFT - AFFECTED #1: THE MANOR (Teens React: Gaming) #Elders Play Grand Theft Auto V (Elders React: Gaming) #OUTLAST: PART 6 (Teens React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 1 (Teens React: Gaming) #RAD RACER (NES) (Teens React: Retro Gaming) #HAPPY WHEELS #3 (Teens React: Gaming) #KIDS PLAY SUPER MEAT BOY (Kids React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 2 (Teens React: Gaming) #Elders Play Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Elders React: Gaming) #OUTLAST: PART 7 (Teens React: Gaming) #ELDERS PLAY MARIO KART 8 (Elders React: Gaming) #MARIO KART 8 (Teens React: Gaming) #FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 (Teens React: Gaming) #ELDERS & KIDS PLAY MUDDY HEIGHTS (REACT: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 3 (Teens React: Gaming) #OUTLAST: PART 8 (Teens React: Gaming) #ELDERS PLAY THE LAST OF US (Elders React: Gaming) #OCULUS RIFT - ALIEN ISOLATION: SURVIVOR MODE (Teens React: Gaming) #MORTAL KOMBAT (SEGA GENESIS) (Teens React: Retro Gaming) #KIDS PLAY GEOMETRY DASH (Kids React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 4 (Teens React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 5 (Teens React: Gaming) #OUTLAST: FINALE (Teens React: Gaming) #ELDERS PLAY MORTAL KOMBAT X (Elders React: Gaming) #I AM BREAD #2 (Teens React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 6 (Teens React: Gaming) #DUCK HUNT (NES) (Teens React: Retro Gaming) #OCTODAD (Kids React: Gaming) #DARK SOULS (React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 7 (Teens React: Gaming) #OCULUS RIFT- AFFECTED #2: THE HOSPITAL (React: Gaming) #Elders Play Grand Theft Auto V #2 (Elders React: Gaming) #GOING MENTAL - OUTLAST: Whistleblower - Part 1 (REACT: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 8 (Teens React: Gaming) #CONTRA (NINTENDO) (React: Retro Gaming) #WARIOWARE: SMOOTH MOVES (Kids React: Gaming) #GAME OF THE YEAR: 420BLAZEIT (Teens React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 9 (Teens React: Gaming) #EXPLODING HEAD - OUTLAST: Whistleblower - Part 2 (REACT: Gaming) #MORTAL KOMBAT X (Teens React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 10 (Teens React: Gaming) #ALADDIN (SEGA GENESIS) (Teens React: Retro Gaming) #Elders Play Typing of the Dead: Overkill Filth DLC (18+) (Elders React: Gaming) #UNFAIR MARIO (React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 11 (Teens React: Gaming) #I BELIEVE I CAN DIE - OUTLAST: Whistleblower - Part 3 (REACT: Gaming) #FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 #2 (React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 12 (Teens React: Gaming) #REACT GAMING - BATMAN: ARKHAM KNIGHT #POKÉMON SNAP (Kids React: Retro Gaming) #OCULUS HORROR - AFFECTED #3: THE CARNIVAL (React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 13 (Teens React: Gaming) #DEATH DO US PART - OUTLAST: Whistleblower - Part 4 (REACT: Gaming) #FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4 (REACT: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 14 (Teens React: Gaming) #THE WALKING DEAD: Episode 1 - Part 1 (Teens React: Gaming) #ELDERS PLAY ROAD REDEMPTION (Elders React: Gaming) #THIS IS THE END - OUTLAST: Whistleblower - Part 5 (REACT: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 15 (Teens React: Gaming) #ORI AND THE BLIND FOREST (REACT: Gaming) #ROCKET LEAGUE (Teens React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 16 (Teens React: Gaming) #THE WALKING DEAD: Episode 1 - Part 2 (Teens React: Gaming) #ADULTS PLAY THE EVIL WITHIN (Adults React: Gaming) #SUPER SMASH BROS. Wii U #2 (REACT: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 17 (Teens React: Gaming) #AGAR.IO (Teens React: Gaming) #UNTIL DAWN (ADULTS and TEENS REACT: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 18 (Teens React: Gaming) #LIFE OR DEATH!!! - THE WALKING DEAD: Episode 1 - Part 3 (Teens React: Gaming) #ELDERS PLAY GOD OF WAR 3 (Elders React: Gaming) #GOLDENEYE 007 (N64) (Teens React: Retro Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: PART 19 (Teens React: Gaming) #SUPER MARIO MAKER (Teens React: Gaming) #I AM BREAD #3 (Teens React: Gaming) #THE LAST OF US: FINALE (Teens React: Gaming) #JUST DANCE 2016 (Teens React: Gaming) #PORTAL (Teens React: Gaming) #ASSASSIN'S CREED SYNDICATE (REACT: Gaming) #NO TIME TO EXPLAIN (REACT: Gaming) #ELDERS PLAY STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT (Elders React: Gaming) #INJUSTICE: GODS AMONG US (REACT: Gaming) #BATTLETOADS (Nintendo) (REACT: Retro Gaming) #HOTLINE MIAMI 2 (REACT: Gaming) #EYES - THE HORROR GAME (REACT: Gaming) Category:REACT Channel Category:Gaming Category:Kids react Category:Teens React Category:Elders React Category:Adults React